Yukina Finds Out
by animegirl10
Summary: chapter 3 uploaded Yukina over hears a conversation... PG just 'cause I want to be safe. Please R&R!
1. Yukina Finds Out

**Yukina Finds Out. By Animegirl**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. If I did I would own Hiei, and my friend Skye would own Kurama. However, I do not own YYH or any of its properties. *grumble* Damn.**

**Dedication: To my friends Skye and Danni, who are really cool friends and stick by me even when I'm being a real bitch. T-T Sorry about that guys.**

**A/N: I am not going to write anything here. It will all be at the bottom.**

****

**_~*~Yukina Finds Out~*~_**

_~ Hmmm, I wonder if Hiei and Kurama have returned with news of my brother yet? I could have sworn I heard their voices. ~ Yukina thought glancing into one of the rooms at the back of the temple. ~ Darn. Maybe I was mistaken. Oh, dear. I think I hear Kazuma coming. ~_

"Yukina? Are you here?? YUKINA?? Your knight in shining er. . . .sneakers is here!" Kazuma Kuwabara yelled looking into each room he passed.

Stifling a giggle Yukina walked out into the hall again. "Kazuma! What a pleasant surprise! What brings you all the way up here?"

"I came to see you of course!" Kuwabara answered, starting to blush rather badly.

"I'm flattered! Would you like me to make us some tea? Then we could sit and talk for a little while." Yukina said trying very hard to stifle her laughter.

"That would be great, thanks!" Kuwabara answered blushing even harder.

"Alright, I'll only be a moment." Yukina said smiling and walked down the hall toward the kitchen. As soon as she entered the kitchen she started giggling and it took her a good 5 minutes to calm herself again. If Kuwabara heard her he said nothing about it. (Of course, he was probably thinking up different ways that kissing could cure her) As soon as she had recovered herself, Yukina found a kettle and started the water boiling.

The kitchen door went right out into a beautiful garden. Yukina had helped Kurama plant a bunch of lovely rose bushes out there only a couple of months ago. He would come to care for them every week or so, plus give her an update on the search for her brother. So far, they had found nothing. As she waited for the water to boil Yukina wandered out into the garden to look at the flowers. However, about 6 yards from the doorway she heard voices and recognized them as Kurama and Hiei's voices. She started to walk faster so that she could see them, but heard her name and stopped.

"Hiei," came Kurama's voice _(~He sounds rather annoyed~ Yukina thought)_ "You should tell her! It would make her so happy to find that out."

"Hn. I have told you more than once that I can't tell Yukina anything. The deal was, I would get the Jagan Eye and then have the ability to protect her. However the price was, I could never tell her that I was her brother. You know this. Yusuke knows this. And you still say the same things over and over again." Hiei had started to get angry at this point, but Yukina didn't notice. In fact, she didn't hear anything after 'I was her brother'. She had already walked back to the kitchen.

_~ My-my Brother? But. . . .I thought. . . .? That explains a lot of things, I suppose. That's why they never 'found' anything. They already knew who he was. What should I do? Should I say something? Or stay silent and play along? Oh dear. The water is boiling out. I better start more. Kazuma is probably wondering where I- ~_

"So deep in thought?" asked a voice startling Yukina out of her thoughts.

"Oh! Kurama! And Hiei! When did you get here? I was just making tea for Kazuma and myself." Yukina said smiling and feigning surprise. She ran up to Hiei and hugged him around the neck and then did the same with Kurama. "Would you like to join us?"

"S-sure." Hiei answered looking rather flustered, and not even caring that he would be drinking tea with the moron. Kurama looked amused with the whole situation.

"Alright, I'll boil some extra water then." Yukina said smiling. Kurama pushed Hiei into the hall and said that they would find Kuwabara and wait with him. Yukina smiled and said that was fine, it would only take her a minute. And please don't let Hiei kill Kazuma!

_~ Well, I guess I'll keep his secret. . . ~_

"Oh! I forgot to ask, did you find anything about my brother. . . .?"

_~ . . . .for now. ~_

**A/N: Oh my god, that sucked! (At least in my opinion) v_v Well….I hadn't really tried writing any anime stories (except a CC story, which is dead) so I decided to try this. I don't know if I got everything right or not. (As far as the Jagan Eye) That is just stuff I found at random sites. :-/ If I got it wrong, I am very sorry! Please forgive me! But. . .If you liked it please let me know! I don't know if I'll do anything with this, because I think it sucks. I think it sucks big time. But I haven't posted ANYTHING in a while soooo. . .Gah! ~_~ I'm rambling! I am going to shut up now. Please Review, even if you think it sucks. Just tell me. PLEASE!**

**~_~**

**Animegirl**


	2. Tea Time!

**Yukina Finds Out. By Animegirl**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, if I did I would be making this into a show/manga. Not sitting here wasting my time when I could be fluffing my pillows! xD j/k!**

**Dedication: To all the awesome people who reviewed the last chapter! You guy's are the best!**

**A/N: Wow. I really didn't think you would like this! I hadn't even planned on continuing this at all, that is why this update took so long. A couple days ago I got another awesome review and decided I was going to sit down and write the next chapter even if only 1 or 2 people ended up reading it. All my thank yous will be at the bottom as I don't have the names at the moment. *curses her internet provider, the evil AOL* So here ya go, Yukina Finds Out: chapter 2!**

**_~*~Yukina Finds Out~*~_**

**_Chapter 2: Tea time!_**

****

It only took Yukina about ten minutes to get the tea together and on a tray with some rice balls. (**A/N: I am craving them for some reason, so you get rice balls) She picked up the tray and walked down the hall to the room where Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara were waiting for her. She had to close the door immediately after opening it to keep from bursting into hysterical laughter. Kuwabara had been giving Hiei a very suspicious look (probably because Hiei hadn't tried to kill him yet) and was cautiously moving toward Kurama, who was apparently trying not to laugh at Hiei's  expression. It looked like he was starting to lose it though. **

Hiei looked like he was torn between tearing Kuwabara and Kurama (because he was laughing at him) to shreds and sitting there like an obedient school boy. Apparently someone had heard her because the next moment Yukina was looking into the grinning face of Kazuma Kuwabara.

"Yukina! I thought I heard you out here! Why didn't you come in?" he asked standing in the doorway.

"Maybe because you are blocking her entrance to the room, moron?" answered an annoyed sounding Hiei.

"Ah, Shaddup! No one asked you, short stuff! I was talking to the lady!" Kuwabara shouted back.

"Who is holding a heavy looking tray!" Hiei shot back.

"Oh. . . uh. . . Lemme take that for you Yukina!" Said Kuwabara reaching for the tray.

"Oh! No, that's ok! I've got it, besides, you're my guest!" Yukina answered pulling the tray out of his reach.

"That's her way of saying: "You're a klutz, stay away from the food. Other people want to eat." In my opinion she was being too soft on you." Hiei said with a smirk. Kuwabara just growled and stepped back so that Yukina could step into the room. She set the tray on the table and served everyone their tea, setting the plate of rice balls in the center of the small table. After a moment or two she decided (in a very Yusuke way _~What am I turning into?~_ she thought with a giggle) she was going to have a little fun with Hiei.

"So, Hiei, have you found any trace of my brother? I really hope we can find him soon. . ." She said looking down at the table. She watched Hiei shift uncomfortably out of the corner of her eye. Kurama, who was seated across from her, was glancing between herself and Hiei in a very amused manner. Hiei glanced over at him for support, but was disappointed when Kurama merely smiled and sipped his tea. With a huff Hiei sat up and looked at Yukina.

"We think we found some traces of him in a southern portion of Makai. (**A/N: Is that how you spell it?) We will be leaving tomorrow to check it out." Hiei answered. He was pretending to look at her, however she could tell he was actually looking at the wall to the left of her head. She smiled brightly at him.**

"That's wonderful! You will come back immediately if you find anything, right?" She asked still smiling brightly. Hiei nodded and glanced at Kurama, who was still calmly sipping his tea. With a parting glare at Kurama and Kuwabara, Hiei stood, said goodbye to Yukina, and left the room. Kuwabara looked longingly at the last rice ball, however, he too stood and with an exaggerated goodbye to Yukina ("Goodbye O beautiful Yukina! I will be in the depths of sorrow until I see your beautiful face again!") and many a longing look at the rice ball, left for home. Kurama finished his tea (**A/N: That took a while. . .**) and sat looking at Yukina for a moment.

"Just how much of our conversation did you hear, Yukina?" Kurama asked as though he were asking when she thought the next rain shower might be.

"Wh-what are you talking about, Kurama?" Yukina asked looking nervously at the kitsune sitting across from her, who was looking calmly back.

"I mean, how much of the conversation that Hiei and I were having in the garden did you hear?" He answered in the same calm manner that was slowly beginning to worry Yukina.

"Conversation?" She squeaked "I- er- I mean, I wasn't in the garden. . . this morning. . ."

"That's nice. Neither were we. We were there this evening. We were talking about something you _weren't suppose to hear." Kurama said looking more and more amused as she grew more and more nervous._

"Well, umm, if I wasn't suppose to hear (not that I heard anything) what you said, then why didn't you stop me?" she answered looking slightly bolder than she felt. Kurama merely smiled, said goodnight, and left.

_~Well. . . that was odd. . . I wonder what he plans to tell Hiei. . . ~_

**A/N: Oh man. That is worse than the first chapter .  Do you guy's still want me to continue? Please review if you do! I really appreciate it!**

**And now. . . The thank yous! **


	3. Teasing Hiei

Yukina Finds Out

Disclaimer: Repeat after me. I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Thank you. No, don't repeat thank you. Stop copying me! ARGH!

Dedication: To my amazing reviewers! You guys rock!

**The Thank Yous!**

**Siora****: _Yea he probably will. *glances at Hiei nervously* Eheh ^^; Glad you like the story!_**

****

**Nami**** the Pirate Thief: _Glad you like it! But I already TOLD her that Hiei is her brother. ^^;_**

****

**Kailyssia****: _Glad you like it! Sorry it took me so long to update ;-;_**

****

**rfr****: _I'm sorry it took so long ;-; I hope you will still come back and read this chapter. (And it is Kurama, I was having a brain freeze moment)_**

**anonymous: _Yay, I'm glad you like it! I hope you will read this chapter as well!_**

**Madam Arrow Foxfire: _I like how Yukina was teasing him too ^__^ It was one of my favorite parts XD_**

**Hiei009: _I'm glad you like it! I have written more, but it took me so long ;-;_**

**Kitsune**** Jagan: _XD I think I will make Yukina mess with Hiei some more. . .and have both Kurama AND Yusuke help her! XD Perhaps next chapter._**

**Shadow girl 101: I'm _glad you liked it! Your review never got to my inbox o.o Ah well. Here's your update!_**

**Bluewolfgirl****: _XDDD Now you know what happens!_**

**Kamaria****: _*bows* And it was your lovely review that prompted me to continue. I hope you will come back and read this chapter! (And I'm really glad you like my writing!!)_**

**A/N: Enjoy the Chapter!!**

**~*~Yukina Finds Out~*~**

**Chapter 3: Teasing Hiei**

Hiei was not having a good day. Kurama hadn't stopped smiling his secret little smile since that left for Makai (that had actually gone due to some demons wanting to rule the world or something) and now, three weeks later, he was still at it! He hadn't stopped smiling once. Not even when one of the demons caught him off guard and stabbed him in the side with a rusty knife. 

They had given Koenma their report (all demons eliminated) and were now on their way to Genkai's temple. If a smiling Kurama had annoyed Hiei, well. . . .it was raining. And the moron had spotted them and was now tagging along. And he was talking about Yukina's beauty nonstop. AND on top of that KURAMA was SMIRKING! 

"Hiei?" Kurama asked

"Hn?"

"What would happen if Yukina found out?"

"What would happen if Yukina found out what?" Kuwabara asked, pausing his ramblings.

"I would have to kill the person who told her." Hiei said, ignoring Kuwabara and glaring at Kurama "So keep your mouth shut Fox."

"I am not going to tell her anything. Neither will Yusuke or Botan. But what if she figured it out _herself_?"

"You won't tell Yukina WHAT?!" Kuwabara shouted looking back and forth between Kurama and Hiei, who had stopped walking and were now standing a few feet apart staring at one another.

"Well, if none of you tell her anything and I don't tell her anything, then there shouldn't be a problem. Should there?" Hiei responded, again ignoring Kuwabara. **(A/N: *has been doodling bats all over her notebook trying to come up with more to say* I'm trying! Really! ;-;)**

Kurama sighed and, motioning for Hiei to wait a moment, turned toward our _darling_, clueless moron. "Kuwabara, if you intend to go see Yukina I would shower first. You smell terrible."

"WHAT?! I do?! Why didn't you tell me sooner?!" Kuwabara shouted, then turned around and ran as fast as he could back to his house.

"Now, Hiei, I wasn't suggesting that anyone tell Yukina _anything_. I was merely curious about what would happen if she found out. _On her own_. Would anything happen?"

"Hn. Mind your own business and keep your mouth shut." Hiei growled and sped off toward the temple.

**(A/N: I considered stopping here, and then realized how short it really was. ^^; So I will continue.)**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Yukina was having a wonderful afternoon. Botan and Keiko had come over to see her earlier and had told her that Kurama and Hiei had returned. They talked for about an hour before the two girls had to leave. 

A few minutes ago Yusuke had come looking for Kurama. Finding that neither Kurama or Hiei had gotten there yet, Yusuke was about to leave when Yukina asked him a (in his opinion) very odd question.

"Yusuke? Do you know who my brother is?"

"Er. . .um. . ._should_ I know?"

Yukina smiled "I know who my brother is. I figured you probably would as well."

Yusuke started to look nervous "So. . . .Kurama and Hiei found him then?"

"No!" Yukina laughed "Hiei _is _my brother! I overheard him talking to Kurama in the garden right before they left for Makai. He was so funny! He squirmed every time I asked him something!"

"Ah." Yusuke laughed "So you didn't tell him then?"

"No. But Kurama knows that I found out. I hope he didn't say anything to Hiei. . .I think that it'd make him mad. . ."

"Heh. Probably, but he'd get over it. But. . .who was speaking when you found out? Hiei or Kurama?"

"My brother was speaking. Why?" Before Yusuke could reply, the sound of a door slamming open echoed through the halls. Both Yusuke and Yukina ran toward the front doors. Standing in the entranceway, dripping from head to toe and looking as though he'd like to kill someone/something, was Hiei.

**A/N: Okie Dokie. I have some serious writers block with this story. I am really trying to get around it, but the story is being mean. It isn't flowing right . But I got a really nice review a couple days ago, and wanted to post SOMETHING. Sorry it isn't that good v.v I'm really trying. I'll try to get something else out before long, but I'm writing a Fruits Basket story and am working on a new chapter for my HP story. Anyway, please review! v.v **

**Animegirl**


End file.
